The Thriller
by idonthaveacoolname
Summary: A story about the McKinley glee club, and their member's deaths.  Who is the mysterious killer?


Hello, this is my first serious fanfiction, so please I urge you to review this. Secondly, I wish to inform you that the events described in this fan-fiction happen between "Asian F" and "Pot Of Gold", but the next chapters will progress, therefore Damin McGinty's character will be introduced, and major events that happened in the show, will be happening here as well. Enjoy. :)

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The bell rang as Mr. Schuester walked into the glee club room late as usual. Many of the glee club-ers were already eager to work on this weeks assignment - "The 90's". Of course, being born in the 90's would make the kids have a sense of nostalgia, and Mr. Schuester would definitely take advantage of this calm feeling. Rachel stood up, and obnoxiously took the club's attention as always, she had her strut as she walked to where Mr. Schuester would give speeches.

"Being my senior year, I should OBVIOUSLY get the solo, and another reason is that I would obviously be able to make the song simply better, or even more astounding than it already is!" said Rachel in the most arrogant manner.

"Rachel!" exclaimed Tina, "That's not fair, think about the other seniors like; Santana, Puck or Mercedes! They barely ever get to sing in the club, it seems like it's always about you!"

"This is so unlike you Tina, why are you suddenly being such a bitch to me all of a sudden?" asked Rachel, still in an arrogant manner. Tina and Rachel were pacing towards each other, looking at each other viscously.

"Tina's right Berry, ever since you and Rex over there started dating, you've beens acting like a Queen! No wonder Mercedes joined Sugar's club, I guess she couldn't stand being behind Ms. Berry-Beak" said Santana in her bitchy tone.

Mr. Schuester had seen enough, he ran in between them, and pushed them away.

"GIRLS! STOP FIGHTING" he yelled, the whole glee club froze. They had never seen Tina so angry like this. They had expected it though, seeing as she never got solos, and she'd always be in Rachel's shadow.

The rest of the glee club's hour was spent rehearsing Britney Spears and Backstreet Boy songs. At the end of the session Quinn and Puck walked with Tina to her locker. As soon as Tina reached her destination, Mercedes walked towards Tina, and Quinn and Puck started walking to their lockers.

"I heard what you did, what you did there Tina, I thought it was brave. Girl, I'm going to miss you when I graduate from McKinley," said Mercedes.

"Don't be proud of me, I just felt un-included, that's all. I just snapped, nothing to worry about," said Tina as she opened her locker. She grabbed her anatomy book, then closed her locker, which made a snapping noise in the crowded hallway. "Don't worry about me, I just wanted everyone to have an equal chance. Anyway, I'm off, Mike and I are having a picnic on the school field. He left glee club early just to set it up. He's so sweet sometimes."

"Bye Tina, I'll see you later," said Mercedes. She walked off to the cafeteria, where she was going to eat with Shane.

Meanwhile, Puck and Quinn where having their own conversation.

"Quinn, what's wrong with you! Why do you always have some weird ass clingy obsession with something! Last year was the prom queen, and this year it's our baby Beth. She's with her **right** mother now, and taking her away will just make her devastated. You were the one who agreed to give her up for adoption, and now you want her back?" Puck said in such a serious tone.

"Well Puck," once Quinn said this, her voice went soft, she started to cry, "I don't know okay! Ever since you knocked me up, I had to look for something. Something to keep my mind off that mistake we made-"

"That _mistake_ made a life! And you want that _mistake_ back don't you?"

"Puck, PLEASE. You asked me a question, and I'm answering it," said Quinn. She started sobbing even more, "Once Ms. Corcoran started talking about how she missed on Rachel's life, I started worrying about how Beth will **never** know who her true mom really is. She'll grow up knowing it's Ms. C, but what will she do if she found out that I'm her true mom! And how I'll be missing on her first words, or just firsts for that matter."

"Quinn, that's why she lets us babysit Beth, so we won't have to miss out on anything." said Puck. Quinn slowly walked forward into Puck's embrace. Puck held her tight. "I know we've made some mistakes in the past, but we can't make a bigger mistake by taking away Beth from Shelby. That would be worst. Look Quinn, I know you've been through a load of bullshit these past few years, but now, it's our senior year, we have to make it count, and not something we will regret."

"Thank's Puck. I nearly went all psycho, didn't I?" said Quinn, taking in Puck's embrace. Puck sort of let out a hesitated chuckle.

"Quinn, let's go have lunch."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Brittany and Santana were having lunch, in the cafeteria. It was crowded as usual, but for some reason, to Brittany, it felt strange.

"Brits what's wrong?" asked Santana. Brittany's pinky tightly held onto Santana's.

"I don't know Santana. I... I. Walk with me," said Brittany. The two stood up, and abandoned their lunches on the table. The walked out of the cafeteria and started heading towards the choir room. "Santana?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do Brits."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I do. Ever since we first met, during cheerio practice, I knew,"

"Knew what?"

"That I'd always love you Brittany," Santana said as she leaned closer towards Brittany. The two leaned closer, until Brittany said, "Santana, not now. I don't feel right. It's not that I don't love you, it's just that the whole day, I feel like something bad was about to happen,"

"Brits, don't worry. Why don't we go in the choir room, and I sing you a song to make you feel better. I'm pretty sure Brad is in there." Brittany and Santana held hands, and walked into the choir room.

Brad wasn't in there, instead, was Rachel's body. Her neck looked like it had been stabbed multiple times. A puddle of velvet liquid oozed out of the body. Brittany and Santana stood there paralyzed with fear.


End file.
